A little Fight, Maybe?
by BlackWolfSpirit1
Summary: One-Shot time! Perlia one shot here. This time it is them fighting at camp, and Percy... well, why dont you read and find out?


I grinned at the opponent that was standing in front of me in the arena at camp. Thalia has challenged me yesterday, after I have beat her in a 'little' spar game. Huh, okay, so maybe not so _little_ spar game. We had a small misunderstanding, which soon escalated into a full blown battle with our powers. Hey, but each couple has their misunderstandings once in a while, right? Anyway, Annabeth and Chiron had to pry us two apart after we nearly destroyed half of camp Half-blood. Of course, Thalia didn't take the defeat quite well, and so she challenged me again. This time, however, we decided that maybe we should not fight in front of the rest of the camp, as to not injure anyone. Children of the big three, well, let's just say it's _not_ good when we lose our temper, as the only one except for Annabeth and Chiron to calm us down was Nico, who was currently doing whatever he was doing down in the Underworld. "You ready, kelp for brains?" Thalia asked, raising her spear after she was done tightening her armour.

"Ready for your defeat," I grinned right back at her. This caused her to only grow more frustrated. Although it has it's bad sides, making her frustrated was an added bonus for me. One, it made her careless which led to making her loose, and second, it was fun to do so.

"Don't get so big headed," she said.

"I don't. As you may have noticed, I am very modest," I continued teasing her. She narrowed her eyes, and charged at me. I blocked her first shot quite easily, but nearly lost my balance as her second shot came right after. Being fuelled by her anger at her last defeat, her attacks were quite careless, however still strong and powerful. I decided to stay on my defensive, as to not lose the upper hand. She slashed to my right to which I raised riptide and pushed back, taking her by surprised at the sudden attack. She regained her composure, and paused her attacks for a second.

"What's up, seaweed brain? Can't attack me properly?" she taunted. I sighed at her stubbornness. _Of course she wouldn't see her mistakes when she's mad, _I thought to myself.

"No sparky," I told her, letting my guard down by just a fraction. "Just giving you a little hope of beating me."

"Yeah right, kelp head," she growled. I grinned, and got ready again as she charged. This time she went for a stab to my stomach, to which I had to side-step. She, however, was a step ahead as she stopped, and stuck out a foot, automatically making me trip. I wasn't going to go down so easily, so I grabbed around wildly and managed to catch something, hoping that it would stop me from falling. The _something _unfortunately was Thalia, and so she came falling down with me. "Percy!" she shouted as she fell down on me. After a minute I came to my bearing, and looked down to see Thalia lying there, trying to get up.

"Ow," was all I managed to say. See, normally if this would happen it would be fine, but while fighting with _'I have no idea how heavy'_ armour, not so much. We stood up, each separately, refusing to help the 'opponent'. "I say that was your fault," I said, catching my breath watching Thalia doing the same.

She laughed a little, and I nearly got my hopes up that the battle was over. No such luck, of course, as she straightened her back, and got her spear out once again. "Normal scenario, I would not have minded, seaweed brain," she said. "But you are _so _gonna get it now."

"Bring it on, pinecone face," I told her, dreading the up coming attacks. That's exactly what she did, but this time she used her electricity, which completely took me by surprise. I staggered back, my hair most likely standing up in every angle. I could feel some after shocks still going threw my body as I glared at her, while she laughed at my shocked and annoyed expression. "So we want to play with powers now, do we?" I growled. I could feel the anger growing in me. Well, it's not my fault! She played dirty, and cheated by using her powers which we _so _totally said we wont use!

"Bring it on," Thalia mocked. I lost it, and I could feel the weather responding to my actions. I made sure it was raining, however I concentrated on making Thalia the most wet. Thalia, most likely pissed at my actions, if the flashes of lightning said anything, charged at me. Knowing that both of us were reenergised and more powerful with our powers, it would be a tough battle. My thoughts wandered to the campers for a second. They would be most likely panicking right now, knowing fully well that it was us causing the trouble. Having been distracted, Thalia took that as a chance to attack first. If I wouldn't have known better, I would have said that our earlier fight has been us both holding back. This time we were going back and fourth, no one landing a blow on the other, as our elements gave us the energy. After a few minutes of our constant spar, I became distracted by some shouting that came from outside the arena. Thalia, like all those times before, took my distraction as a chance to attack me. She called down a particularly large bolt of lightning, that blasted me across the arena. The breath was taken right out of me, and I gasped, trying to get some back. The energy was drained from me, and I could feel a particularly nastily burn start to form on my left arm. Shaking, I stood up, and felt the ground tremble lightly underneath me. Thalia stood shocked in the place where she was before. "Gods, seaweed brain," she said, eyes wide. "I didn't mean for it to be so strong."

"Thalia," I growled, ignoring her completely. Her spear was dropped on the ground, and I rushed at her pulling her to the ground. Not thinking, or even _knowing _what I did, the next thing I know we are about a hundred meters above the ground. I was pinning Thalia to a small column of the ground that was holding us up, and of course, the rain was still pouring. She was looking up at me terrified, and I immediately felt bad for whatever I have just done. Well then again, I had no idea what I did…

"Percy…" she said, trailing on.

My grip on her loosened so that I was not pinning her to the ground anymore, and I pulled her into a tight hug. I was the only one who knew of her fear of heights, and of course I had to use that against her. "Thals, I sorry. I am _so _sorry," I whispered in her ear. She pulled away, and stared into my eyes. Finding only genuine concerns and sadness, she leaned in, and kissed me right then and there. Unknown to both of us, the ground slowly decreased, until it was back to the level it was before this whole incident started. I think that our current make-out session would have continued if not for the clearing of someones throat that sounded behind us. We looked up into the eyes of an angry looking Annabeth, and an amused looking Chiron.

"Hey Chiron, Annabeth," we both greeted, unsure what to say.

"'Hey'?" Annabeth said in disbelief. "You guys nearly uprooted the whole arena!"

"There there, child," Chiron calmed her down. "We see that the misunderstanding has been sorted out. Nothing bad happened, so why don't you go back to the campers and tell them it was all false alarm?" he mused.

"Fine," Annabeth said as she stormed off. _Oops, _I thought, glancing at Thalia, _looks like we will have to apologise to her… _again.

"Now you two," Chiron said, turning to both of us on the floor. "Get up, and tidy up the mess you have made here." We glanced around and we noticed that the dummies were blown around and swords and spears were out of their racks, as the racks themselves seemed to have been tossed across the arena.

"Sorry," we both muttered again, as we got up together. Chiron nodded before he 'galloped?' away, out of the arena. Thalia and I looked at each other before we burst into a fit of laughter. After that we proceeded to clean the arena, with the occasional snicker and glance at each other.

_Meanwhile on Olympus_

"Aww," said an annoyed Ares as he glanced down at the two demigods. "It was such an awesome fight the two punks put up!"

"Ares!" Aphrodite scolded like an angry mother. Hermes and Apollo snickered at their half brother, while the other gods just rolled their eyes.

"HA!" shouted Zeus over to Poseidon. "Thalia won over your kelp headed son!"

"Zeus," said the amused looking sea god. "I think that that was no win."

Athena nodded at her rival as she looked at her father. "I believe that that would have been called a tie," she said, while Zeus grumbled to himself. Several seats over, Hermes and Apollo were celebrating.

"I believe I won!" cried an excited Hermes. "Hand over the bet, Apollo."

"Nuh-uh," said the sun god to his partner in crime. "Percy so totally ruled! Come on Hermes." Hermes, not having listened to Athena's reasoning, handed over the bag of drachmas to Apollo. Before Apollo could get his hand over the money, Artemis grabbed the drachmas, and grinned triumphantly over the two gods.

"I believe _I _won, like our dear sister has said, _brother, _it was a tie," Artemis said, happy to annoy her little brother.

"But _Arty! _That's -" whined Apollo, before he was silenced by an arrow shot by the said goddess.

"It's _Artemis _you idiot," she growled.

"At least now we know where Thalia got all that growling and temper from," whispered Hermes to the crest fallen sun god, who snickered in agreement. Seconds later they were smacked on the back of the head by Demeter who had here eyes narrowed at the two trouble makers. They raised their hands in surrender, before they resumed whatever they were doing before the fight between Thalia and Percy happened.

In average, a normal day that happens up on Olympus, and down in camp Half-blood.

**So what do you guys say? The fighting, I do admit, did kinda suck. Im still learning how to properly write those :P **

**My other story rant:**

**If by chance you read my other story, "The Silver Child," I do apologise for the long wait. I am working on the chapter, however I got a new computer for my birthday, because the older one crashed far to many times for my liking. The point is, my work was half done there. I do have it saved on my google docs account, but I need internet for that,and my access to the internet is limited at my grandparents place (which is the place where I am right now).**

**But yeah, Im working on it, alright?**

**R&R guys! Peace! :)**


End file.
